Tribute Part II
by Ripperette
Summary: It's back! Now, I've dedicated it to my personal favorites, Y2J, Jeff Hardy, Christian, and Rhyno! Warning: more RVD bashing. I tried to make it as good as I could, but, you win some you lose some! Please R&R!!


  
  
Tribute 2!!!  
  
My Ode To Y2J, Jeff Hardy, Christian, and Rhyno!!!!  
By Ripperette  
  
Umm...a quick note... this focuses more on how my opinion of them is....and less on them in general...but I hope you all like it!  
  
  
Jericho~  
I went off yelling, on a rant  
As the 'Unforgiven' live audience did an RVD Chant  
It WAS unforgivable, and quite gay  
That they'd chant for him, but not Y2J.  
Y2J even got out a ladder  
And one thing made me even madder  
As Jericho, bleeding from an eye  
Raised up a chair, as if to defy  
The request of Stephanie for Rob to kick Chris's ass  
(Although Rob's ring talent is equal to a sea-bass)  
But Rob Van Dam is still the Hardcore champ  
I felt my stomach twist into a cramp  
How could Jericho not have won?  
Well, Rob, this has just begun!  
You think you can beat the female Jerichoholic's #1 baby?  
Well...if he gets you in an alleyway, maybe  
Then you'll see, he'll beat you badly!  
But of course (and rather sadly)  
Steph will continue to fight, and be a ho...  
But she will always be beaten by Chris Jericho!  
  
Jeff Hardy~  
I know a lot about him-he writes and he draws had climbed many a ladder!  
Yet when he does, I can't help but feel so very much sadder  
Because I know that his opponent may move  
And my heart sinks with impending doom  
That they may move, and the table will shadder  
And Jeff's injured body will cause such a clatter  
But oh, what joy! when Buh or D-Von go through a table  
I'll admit, my opinion of Jeff wasn't always this stable.  
I used to like E&C more-I was obsessed with Christian  
However, I kinda knew from the start, over Jeff I'd be smitten.  
I've always liked Jericho, Kane and the rest...  
But there will always be sometimes when I like Jeff Best!  
They always get our attention for the Hardys, with Lita and Matt acting sappy  
Well, lemme tell ya-that's flat out crappy!  
A long time abo, X-Pac won the Light-Heavyweight title from Jeff  
But he used the ropes- That's Cheating! - What a sh*tty-@$$ ref!  
Someimes, Jeff has not-so-good luck  
And maybe he won't win, and like X-Pac, that sucks!  
But when Jeff is on TV, the number of people watching goes off the charts!  
I guess that goes to show, Jeff has won a place in all of our hearts!  
  
Christian-  
A while ago, I really really wanted a kitten  
And I really really wanted to name him Christian!  
Hey, don't worry, that's not the point-no, not at all!  
We're here to talk about Christian, so let's have a ball!  
His new theme is cool, with neato pyrotechnics  
But his latest personality change is damn near schizophrantic!  
The moment he hit Edge with that one-man Con-chair-to,  
I think we all must've said, "No, Christian, NO!"  
And maybe without Edge, Christian isn't quite whole,  
But I still like him...please, don't chant 'asshole!'  
From all his fuzzy shirts and clothes  
To when he used to call all the girls in Jersey 'ho's'  
Let me here a shout, from people who like cheering for Christian!  
Girls, ain't he just all you want for Christmas?  
I really wish that this horrid reality would glitch  
And the story writers would stop making him a bitch!  
Because I think that he isn't a great heel  
A face...that reeks of so totally much more appeal!  
But, I think we all know, and we all can see...  
We would all be so much happier if they brought back E&C!  
  
Rhyno~  
Ah, the new U.S. Champ, the last ECW Champion!  
Before he turned back to help out Paul, he teamed with Edge and Christian  
At first, I didn't like him much, no, not much at all!  
I would always be quite glad when Raven got those great pinfalls.  
But now, even though he's Gored Jeff, and even Jericho  
I can't help but like this guy, even when teamed up with that damn ho!  
Paul Heyman's voice cracks through the arena: "GORE! GORE! GORE!"  
I laugh as Torrie checks on Tajiri...that stupid, little whore!!   
A lot of the time, I hear people ask me...why do you like Rhyno?  
Do I need a reason? He's just so cool! He reeks of awesomeness, you know!  
I've hear it all, that he's not that cute, Jeff's the pretty-boy!  
I agree with that, but you know what? I can't think of anything to rhyme with 'boy!'  
But when they say he's flat out ugly, I'll get pissed, and yell out, "HEY!!"  
Rhyno is cute, and huggable, too, in his rugged, man-beast way!"  
Sure, maybe the Manbeast isn't every wrestling fan girl's dream...  
But hey, for me, he's man eneough! More than that, he's so extreme!   
You can be a face in the federation, you can have your smat asses that are real deboinairre!  
But when you want a bad ass, look no further than Rhyno, he's mean and he don't care!   
  
  
  
  
SIDE NOTES AS TO MY LAST TRIBUTE:  
  
Dear lord.... Raven was wearing a skirt at Unforgiven!! What has HAPPENED to him? Terri stole his cool clothes and shorts...And really quickly, about my notes on Eddie's drug problem... He was using a pain-killer, he got addicted, he's in rehab, but he's coming back, unlike that D, O double G... *sigh* Also, I realize this was quite sappy, and my rhymes weren't that great, but I kind of forced it out...it was more of a forced poem than something that I allowed to flow naturally.  
  
  
  



End file.
